


Lawyered Up

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Henry gets lawyered up by an Ace Attorney
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lawyered Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes I had to make the joke

Felix began to pant as Henry inserted his cock inside of him. He held onto the sheets as Henry began to thrust. 

"Henry…" Felix moaned. He began to go faster with his thrust, Felix moaning louder. Felix grabbed on tighter onto the bed sheets, nearly ripping it off. 

When Henry reached his prostate, he practically screamed. Henry was the only person to make the lawyer weak in the knees. He knew exactly where Felix liked it. 

Just when he could feel himself getting close, Felix suddenly called out. 

"H-HOLD IT!"

Henry stops thrusting. Felix maintained his posture. 

"Can I try something?" Felix said. Henry nodded. He got off from Henry and stood up. 

"Can you lay down?" Felix said. Henry obeyed and lied down. Felix walked over and placed himself between Henry, taking the lube that his partner used on him earlier. 

"Oh I see what's going on" Henry said, a smirk. Felix was quick to lube himself as he didn't want his lust to go away. He spread Henry's legs open. 

"Man, you've been waiting so long to spread me like butter huh?" Henry said. 

"I can't help it, it's always you that rails me until I can't walk right for a week. I want to do it to you" Felix said. "But I don't know if I can"

"It's okay babe" Henry said. "You got this" 

Felix eventually inserted himself into Henry, both men let out a moan. Felix could hardly hold himself together. Henry cupped Felix's face using his hand. 

"It's okay. You don't have to go easy on me" Henry said. Felix was shaking so much. He doesn't know if he's doing a good job. 

Felix slowly began to thrust slowly inside of Henry. Henry let out a moan. Felix was trying to keep up with Henry but it was really hard to top when you've been a bottom your whole life. 

Felix started to thrust a bit faster. Henry moaned louder and so did Felix. Felix was trying so hard to top Henry but he wasn't strong enough to pound Henry more than he was already. 

Suddenly Felix just stopped. Henry looked up, he saw Felix was crying. 

"I… can't do it…" Felix said. He pulled out of Henry, who rushed to his side. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough" Felix said. Henry kissed his cheek. 

"It's Okay" Henry said. "You did your best."

"But… I… c-couldnt…" Felix tried to say through his tears. Henry kissed him again. 

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. It's okay" Henry said. An idea popped into his head. He pulled on Felix's arm and the two of them fell back onto the bed. 

Henry laid down in bed. This time, Felix was sitting on top of him. Henry adjusted his cock so Felix can easily ease down into Henry. Henry held onto Felix as he fully relaxed inside Henry. Felix let out a moan. Henry leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Don't worry, this is all yours" Henry said. Felix began to move his hips up and down. Henry only laid back and watched as Felix grinded on his cock. If Felix couldn't top him one way, he'll top him another way. 

"Hah…. NGH… Henry…" Felix moaned, now going faster. Henry was fighting back the urge to thrust upwards inside Felix. He put his hands on the side of the bed so he wouldn't put them on Felix's legs. 

Once Felix was getting used to the pain, his moans were more long and passionate. He was finally getting close. 

"Henry… . I'm gonna…" Felix said. 

"So am I…." Henry said. Both parties cried out as they finished. Felix came so much he swore he hit the ceiling with his cum. 

Felix pulled out of Henry and passed out next to him. Henry pulled him into a cuddle. 

"I'm sorry… I couldn't…" Felix said. Henry kissed his head. 

"It's okay. It's hard I get it" Henry said. "But you did a good job. And I'll love you no matter what."  
The two of them then fell asleep. Felix wishes that one of these days, he can get Henry lawyered up by an Ace Attorney.

**Author's Note:**

> OK NO MORE LAWYERED UP JOKES I SWEAR


End file.
